


Song of the Undead

by SwitzyFangirl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Music, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwitzyFangirl/pseuds/SwitzyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the songs I wrote for my upcoming Angel/Spike slash with featured Spike/Own Male Character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of the Undead

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, just music

_There’s a part of you that fades into the night_

_There’s a part of you that listens to the light_

_There’s a bit of me that craves you_

_That wants to be near you_

_The colors the fade in your eyes, the lies I’ve felt, sacrificed_

_In the biblical sense, I might be in defense_

_I shouldn’t feel the way I do_

_It’s called loving you_

_A drug_

_A device_

_A way to die_

_Drowning in waters that crash over me_

_My sights bleeding over everything I see_

_I’m dying, I’m drowning in the waters of you_

_Like a blacken dying rose_

_I died inside for you, I suppose_

_Your pretty blue eyes shined with life_

_Even as I died, heart full of strife_

_I could have loved you_

_Could needed you_

_Instead I died alone_

_My life a tomb_


End file.
